Papercut
.]] Papercut was a major competitor in the Scottsdale Extreme League and perhaps the most notorious due to his brutal, Origamido fighting style. Papercut had two dangerous personality traits: he loved attention and enjoyed killing. After his hometown was flooded by rising sea levels, it was only natural that he would find his way to the Convict State to take part in the state-sanctioned death-matches. In the early years of the Scottsdale Extreme League and for the years to come, Papercut and Origamido dominated the ring. Countless challengers fell beneath his brutal fists of fury. There is currently a contest underway which will determine Papercut's real name. After the contest, instances of (Papercut) below will be replaced with the chosen name. History Papercut was an unsavory individual from the first. Born (real name not yet decided), his first kill occurred when he was just a young man. He had just recieved his driver's license and was out for a evening joyride when he struck a jogger named Cooper Church. Dead on impact, (Papercut) was at a loss. Fearing inevitable arrest, he searched for someway to legitimize his action. Then he spotted his mp3 player and headphones in his passenger seat. He put his headphones over Church’s ears and turned the mp3 player volume to its max level. When the police questioned him, (Papercut) told them the jogger had come out of the dark. He maintained that he had honked in warning but the Church had not heard due to the volume of his music. It was a terrible accident. The ruse worked. Young (Papercut) discovered in court that he was quite a skilled actor and gave a convincing performance. The judge had pity on him and there wasn't a dry eye in the courtroom as the judge ruled the accident less than manslaughter. Even as the victim’s family assured (Papercut) that accidents happen and they felt no ill-will, he felt no remorse. (Papercut) was a changed man when the trial completed. It had been major local news and had given (Papercut) a taste for public attention. For him, life wasn’t as satisfying once the limelight faded. Later, he convinced acquaintance and struggling business owner Matt Lowrie to burn down his video store and collect the insurance money. After the fire was set, (Papercut) called the fire department and "helped them avoid a tragedy." His story made the local news and thus (Papercut) got the positive attention he craved. In the aftermath Lowrie was arrested for arson. Angry with the outcome of events, Lowrie explained to law enforcement how the idea had been (Papercut’s) all along, even supplying details about how the so-called hero had helped him acquire the insurance and explosive materials. Both of them went to prison. On the inside, (Papercut) sliced Lowrie’s jugular with a piece of poster board. He was never convicted because investigators could never find the murder weapon, which he ate. Even so, the other prisoners knew what happened. They gave him the name "Papercut." The name spoke to him. He fully embraced the new persona and began a vigorous training regimen in order to live up to his newly constructed self-image. In the prison yards, he developed his own style of martial arts which he christened "Origamido." By the time he was released from prison, (Papercut) was gone and only Papercut remained. Although still a glutton for attention, Lowrie's death had supplanted this craving for attention with a stronger one: getting away with murder. Category:Scottsdale Legends Category:People of Oakwood